


Money Money Money

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, bruce is kind of ooc, but that's bc i was think of bruce wayne being a whole separate persona, thank you abba for the title inspo, that and reader doesn't know he's the bat just yet, the Batfamily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: "All the money in the world can’t make you happy. How am I supposed to?"





	Money Money Money

**Author's Note:**

> originally this had no title so I had a time finding something that I liked

You had met Bruce in an unconventional circumstance, you were just a small time artist and somehow had gotten an invitation to a gala that only the best of the best of Gotham’s elite could attend. 

Sure it was mainly to sell some of your paintings, but still, you were nervous and of course, you were the one who ended up spilling bright red wine on the dress shirt, ~~one that definitely cost more than all of your paintings put together~~ , that just so happened to belong to the man whose family had pretty much owned Gotham. Who else but Bruce Wayne himself? You were so sure that this social faux pas would cause a lot of problems when it came to work.

You didn’t know it but, Bruce found your personality endearing, and he was glad to find someone who didn’t constantly throw themselves at him for who he was. 

So he helped you calm down, no real harm was done except to his shirt (but it wasn't like he didn't have the money to buy some more) and the two of you had found yourselves talking to one another for pretty much the rest of the Gala. 

The rest was history.

Being with Bruce was an experience in itself. 

The media liked to play you out either as the innocent person that had come to the city to follow their dreams and found love instead, or you had only been with your boyfriend for his money, which absolutely was not true. But you were with a man you cared about and he cared about you, and in your opinion, that’s all that mattered.

Another thing was that Bruce tended to spoil you, and he spoiled you a lot. If you happened to look at something for more than a few seconds, then he’d buy it for you, your poor closet was running out of space. 

Yes, they all were nice looking and the thought of them was kind but still, you didn’t really need all of it.

And it sort of made you feel bad if he was spending all this on you, but you got him nothing in return. 

* * *

When Bruce had gotten a message from you saying how you were coming to visit the manor, a small smile had grown on his features, until he saw that you wanted to talk. 

He already had a tough day at Wayne Enterprises, sometimes he wished he could stick to the vigilante business alone, and he was worried about what you were going to say to him when you arrived. 

Was it something he did? If so, what did he do? How could he have messed up? Shaking his head from those thoughts, he waited until you arrived.

* * *

Bruce seemed off. You were wishing you weren’t so vague when you texted him saying you wanted to talk. 

Currently, you both were walking through the large garden of the manor, in a small, but comfortable, silence. 

“So,” He began after clearing his throat, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, it probably sounds stupid now that I think about it,” You murmured sheepishly, still feeling out of place in such a large mansion, it was practically a castle! “It’s nothing terrible I promise,” You're quick to add.

“If you think it’s important enough to talk about, then it’s not stupid,” Bruce assured you.

You nodded, before speaking, “So you know how you got me that new coat last week?”

“Yes, what’s the matter? Is it bad? I can get you a new one?”

“That’s it, though,” You started, “The gifts are all wonderful and everything, but I don’t really need them.”

Poor Bruce actually looked confused (and the expression on his face was adorable, you had to admit), “What do you mean?”

“As wonderful as your gifts are, I don’t think you have to spend anything on me. You don’t need to spend anything just so that our relationship will work.”

“But if all the money in the world can’t make you happy. How am I supposed to?”

You stopped walking, you could only imagine the type of people he went out with before, seeing as how they were only superficial to want to be with him for his fortunes.

Hugging the much taller man, you said, “Oh Bruce, you don’t need any money to make me happy. If tomorrow comes and we end up being the poorest people in the world, then we’ll be the poorest in the world together.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, before admitting, “You know, I was actually worried for a second, I thought you were breaking up with me when you said you wanted to talk.”

This time it was your turn to laugh a little, “Nope not a chance Bruce,” You kissed him on the cheek before adding, “You’re stuck with me.”

* * *

Bruce’s sons (although one claimed otherwise he totally was) watched the whole thing unfold.

“See I told you, they  _are_  perfect for him!” The oldest proclaimed proudly.

“Yeah yeah, you totally had your doubts,” The second oldest replied, rolling his eyes.

A third watched them fondly, “They make each other happy that should count right?” 

“For once I agree with Drake, (L/N) does make my father happy,” The last and younger sounding voice added.

* * *

“You know your boys were totally watching us right?”

“Yup, I saw them as soon as we walked into the garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Can you do “All the money in the world can’t make you happy. How am I supposed to?” With Bruce Wayne? Please?"


End file.
